


Stars In The Night

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, New Years, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: When the car breaks down on the way to their company party to end the new year they have no choice but to take shelter in the near by bar





	Stars In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr Prompt: Modern AU Kylux and New Year’s Eve and betad by the-metal-president on tumblr

“Now what are we going to do?” Hux stood outside the car, steam rolling out from under the hood. They had been on their way to a work celebration for the countdown into the new year when they suddenly hit a bump in the road and the engine fell silent. He hadn’t brought anything beyond a sweater, his thin frame shivering as he tried to retain heat. Almost everything around them was shut down, the normally bright street almost eerie in the silence of the snowfall. He watched as Kylo rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a toolkit.

“We’re going to fix this.” His voice seemed to boom in the empty street, clouds of breath fogging the window.

“I told you we should have taken my car.” The gllowing numbers of his phone told him it was already eleven and below was a blinking message asking where he was. Hux shot off a quick message explaining the situation and promptly received one back of a winking face. He groaned and slid his cell back into his pocket.

Kylo had some old car that he scavenged out of his grandfather's place that had sat there for who knows how many years after his death. As much work as he tried to put into it to return it to its former glory, it always seemed to have problems. He gave him a look, dark eyes warning him. As shit as the car was, it was Kylo’s pride. They opened the hood and peeked inside, the steam still slipping through. The unmistakable stench of burning tainted the air. Kylo held his hand over the engine and gave a grunt.

“It’s the radiator, isn’t it?” Not really a question but the huff of impatience answered it all the same. 

“I have fluids but we got to wait for it to cool and in this weather it shouldn’t be long.” Snowflakes had gathered in Kylos hair, a galaxy of fading stars lost in his curls. He had no gloves and could feel the cold slowly seeping into his hands. He brought them to his mouth to warm them. 

 

“It would be unwise to stay out here.” He didn’t miss the dramatic eyeroll from Kylo before he glanced both ways down the street and saw the flashing lights of one of the local bars that let them know that there was indeed life in the night. 

“Help me push it out of the way, then we can go.” He came around to the front seat and slid in, wheel slightly turned. He gave a jolt of surprise when Kylo started to push and he remembered exactly how strong he was under those dress shirts he wore. After a few minutes they managed to move it.  
They made their way to the bar and the moment Hux stepped through he was hit with the overbearing smell of alcohol. 

“Hey!” Kylo’s voice was right there at his ear and he could feel the warmth of his body at his backside. He quickly tried to jump out of the way but the whole bar was crowded and he only was pushed back further into Kylo who had placed his hand at the small of his back. 

“Follow my lead.” There was pressure on his back once more as they moved forward. With every bump from everyone around him he felt more claustrophobic. He couldn’t focus on what was in front of him so instead he narrowed in on the hand still at his waist. 

“Armitage.” Was that his cheek against his? What exactly was it Kylo was playing at? Could he feel the thud of his heart in his throat? The burn of his flushed cheeks?  
Then he was gone and they were in a somewhat empty corner of the room and he suddenly felt extremely alone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the countdown: just over thirty minutes until midnight. His knees felt weak and he filled one of the empty seats at the table in the furthest corner. A drink appeared in front of him and he looked up to see Kylo once more.

“Something to warm your stomach… don’t give me that look it’s just hot cocoa.” He could still feel where firm hands had been. He looked away out of frustration with himself and not so much Kylo. Phasma had teased him about his minor infatuation with their co-worker, things becoming worse as time went on and he was mad it had gotten him into this awkward situation. He was going to deal with it the only way he knew.

“You really need a new car Kylo.” The words didn’t have their usual bite and tasted bitter as they left and the results weren’t what he was expecting.

“Are you really mad that we broke down and will manage to miss that stuffy corporate party?” Even with his face a mask of confusion, Hux couldn’t help but find the bastard attractive. He went to grab the cup to avoid answering only to find his hands shaking and he placed it down again. 

“Hey! Answer me.” Kylo grabbed a hold of his hand and the room went silent for a good few seconds before he came back to himself.

“Unhand me.” The words rolled off his tongue like flame yet his effort to pull away did not match them. Kylo’s facial expression shifted to one of annoyance

“You act like having to be around me is the worst thing in the world.” He clenched his jaw until he felt pain. “What the hell is up with you.” He held his silence and Kylo threw his hands up in frustration and walked back up to the bar where he watched him order another drink and rub at his temples. A half hour later felt like an eternity and Kylo returned, hair messed from where his hands had obviously run through it. He sat down in the chair next to him and sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout like that; it just feels like you’ve always hated my guts ever since I started working with you…” As the chanting grew louder, his heart beat faster and Kylo’s words faded into the background.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?” Just as the clock struck midnight and the bar exploded with noise, Hux closed the space between them and kissed Kylo. It wasn’t the most graceful and he had to adjust but everything felt like it worked, Kylos mouth far softer than he ever thought and sweet with his drink on his tongue. He felt a tug at his hair and he found himself in Kylo’s lap and Kylo kissing him back. His head was spinning and he pulled back, eyes remained closed as he was afraid of what he’d see. He was breathless.

“Armitage…” Warm breath on his cheek followed by soft kisses at his jaw. “You’re such an ass! Why didn’t you tell me?” He stayed silent, nails digging into his palms while Kylo rested his forehead on his shoulder, waiting. He didn’t really have an answer, at least one that would make any honest sense. 

“Maybe because I didn’t want to.” A laugh rumbled against his throat and a hand took his, warm and callused between his fingers.

“You’re a stubborn fool.”

“As if you have room to talk Kylo.” They kissed once more, any worries they had pushed to the back of their minds as they became more acquainted with each other as the night went on.


End file.
